


Done Running

by Terrixomese



Series: The walking dead ; The final season [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: After this is finished, And what I remove, F/F, I might kill them off if you want me to :), I might pull a tlou, I will be taking suggestions on what i add, I'll write a "season 5" of Clementine's story, I'm bringing back a character from season 2, One-Legged Clementine (Walking Dead), Romance Violet/Save Violet Route (Walking Dead), Tongueless Louis, also, and might make them tlou zombies instead, and write what I think should occur., have a guess who it is, it seems more fun, plus - Freeform, r/fuckarvo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrixomese/pseuds/Terrixomese
Summary: A rewrite of the final season
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The walking dead ; The final season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752631
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. 000

# — Eight years

* * *

_When the dead started walking... I was small, and alone until a man_   
_named Lee became my protector. Lee protected other people too._   
_But he couldn't save everyone despite his attempts yet, when being put_   
_up with a tough choice, he managed to save a female by the name of Carley._

_You can never save everyone_

_Not too long after, we met a small family of three who were living on a_   
_dairy farm. They offered to give us food and we reluctantly agreed. At_   
_first, all was fine until Mark got shot in the shoulder by a group of raiders._   
_But, they insisted to help him and that's what they did.. But, that was_   
_before Lee came running down stairs claiming the meat was mark._

_Unfortunately_ _he couldn't stop everyone in time._

  
_The living were just as dangerous as the dead. A woman in our group_   
_named Lilly lost her dad. And then she just couldn't cope it anymore._   
_She took the life that Lee saved._

_Lee left her on the side of the road._

_Lee taught me how to survive. He procted my as long as he could, but_   
_he got bit, because of me. And even in the end, he was still teaching._

_"Keep your hair short.. and always keep moving, as much as you can"_

_Despite his attempts, Lee wasn't going to make it. He knew it was the end_   
_and he was ready to accept it. He made one final request._

_He wanted me to shoot him.. and I promised him I would._

_I met another group after that. Broken people who were running from their past._   
_There was a woman who gave birth to a boy named...Alvin Junior. AJ. He made it._   
_But the mom didn't. And I began to take care of him. But, that was until_   
_Jane left AJ in the snow. We thought he was gone forever, especially Kenny._   
_As expected, that was the last straw for Kenny. And without Lee around...._   
_I had to make the call._

_I let Kenny kill Jane_

_It turned out AJ was alive. Jane hid him to make a point._   
_Knowing what they'd done... I still decided we were better together._   
_For AJ's sake._

_But like everything else, it wouldn't last._

_Aj and I traveled to a New Frontier. I thought we finally found something_   
_that worked. But I was wrong again. They took AJ from me. Said I was too_   
_young to take care of him._

_Yet, I tried to fight back. But I wasn't strong enough_

_I searched for a long time. Just when I gave up hope...I found him. We're_   
_searching together now. For a place we can call home. I'm all AJ has._   
_He's all I have, and I'll protect them with my life. Just like Lee did for me._


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B a n g

# — Just shoot

* * *

_"You have to shoot me, honey."_

Her breathing became uneasy, everything she was able to see just a second ago became a blur. She was terrified oat the thought, but could you blame her? She was still so young, so innocent and pure despite the world they have to call home. Her bottom lip quivering, a familiar feeling of a droplet rushing down her blood stained cheeks.

She was scared, but not as scared as him. The way he lazily glanced up at her, the way his once vibrant skin became so pale in what she assumed was an hour. Even though she didn't want to do this, she had to do it for him, it's what he wanted.

Despite the amount of pleas and begs that left her mouth, it was no use, he was persistent. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. She might've only knew him for a few months and yet, she felt so heart-broken just at the thought of this sort of thing being a priority in this world that had once seemed lively and happy. She didn't have to worry about being exposed to these type of things, she always felt protected, she always felt safe despite the dangers that still occurred before all of this. At least she had a home, a warm bed and well, living parents. 

"You can do it. I know you can." Caught in her own thoughts, the sound of his voice caught the young brunette off-guard. With a moment of silence, she'd nod her head, wiping the remaining droplets on her cheeks. "Okay Lee.. I-"

With a deep breath, she'd continue. "I can do it.. Yeah, I can." Bending down, she'd eventually grab onto the small gun with her trembling hands. "Find Omid and Christa." He finally spoke up, ending the once agonizing silence. "They're probably looking for us right now.. Just, stay high, you should find them soon." His voice was getting weak, he looked exhausted, he sounded exhausted too.. It was almost peaceful? 

"I promise, they'll take good care of you." Within seconds, tear droplets were already rushing down her cheeks, the room was filled with her sobs. "And Clem.. Keep that hair short." Glancing back at him once again, she'd notice the slight smile that he managed to pull despite feeling so exhausted and weak.

"Yeah, I will." She'd manage to speak through her cries, wiping the droplets soon after. "I'll cut it myself.. I promise."

"I'll miss you Lee." She'd once again speak. With a nod of his head, he'd eventually glance back up at her, sharing a few more words and possibly the last thing that will ever leave his lips. "I'll miss you too." 

Taking another breath, she'd eventually raise the weapon. Taking aim, she'd turn her head, close her eyes and just...

Shoot.


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least it's better than dying of starvation.

# — Starvation

* * *

A puff left her lips. Her amber orbs glued to the outside world, taking a long look at the bright orange covering the once dark sky. Despite the circumstances, it looked rather peaceful for once, even with the occasional lifeless body sprawled against the dirt covered, cracked and worn out road. Though, even with that being the case, it unfortunately didn't help the fact that she was well, exhausted out of her mind. 

Though, what would you expect from someone who hasn't slept for days on end, from someone who had to constantly keep her hands on the wheel in an attempt to find just about anything they're able to get their hands on. Even if it isn't much, it's still worth the shot, even if she does get killed during the process. 

At least it's better than dying of starvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what I was doing for this chapter, but you'll be getting a proper chapter at some point this week.
> 
> This chapter is mainly for people's opinions and what they think of my writing.


End file.
